


The Detective’s Thumbs

by the_noble_bachelorette84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_noble_bachelorette84/pseuds/the_noble_bachelorette84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some downtime at Bart’s and Baker Street leads to an interesting new activity for Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper. Just because they’re not in the same room doesn’t mean they can’t get a little bit naughty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a multiple chapter work so that if it goes over well and I get inspiration, I can add more to it! Feel free to prompt and suggest! I'm very open to new ideas! Bring 'em on!

MH: How’s your day going?  
SH: Bored. Yours?  
MH: Same. No new cases?  
SH: Nope! I think Lestrade is holding out on me after my last trip to a crime scene. How was I supposed to know the widow was in earshot!?  
MH: Shame!  
SH: My thoughts exactly. What are your plans for tonight?  
MH: Definitely laundry! I need to wash clothes so badly that I had to go commando today in a much nicer outfit than I normally wear! Skirt! ;)

Sherlock looked at his phone, puzzled by this statement. Why was she telling him this? Why did it matter when they weren’t near enough to do anything about it?

SH: You’re not worried about chaffing or getting an infection by not wearing underwear?  
MH: Not really! I’m more worried about how I’m gonna make it through the day being this horny! I’m so wet right now!  
SH: Are you?  
MH: Yeah! Sherlock, what would you do if you were here with me right now?  
SH: Well, if I were with you at Bart’s, it would probably be because of either a case, or research, so I’d either be conducting experiments or running diagnostics tests on specimens.  
MH: Not what I mean, you prat! I mean, if we were both here with no work-related tasks, and I was wearing a knee-length, whispy skirt and no knickers underneath, what would you make of that situation?

“John?” Sherlock said tentatively.

“Hmm?” John grunted, looking up from his computer screen, he was writing his latest blog entry on their last adventure. Absurd man!

“I’ve just received a text from Molly, and I’m not entirely sure what sort of answer she wants. Will you read it and tell me your opinion? Since you’ve got so much more experience with women in this sense than I do.”

“Sherlock, do I really want to do this?”

“Does it ever matter, John?” He asked, saying with his eyes ‘You know you’re going to, because I asked, and you can’t say no to any adventure I suggest!’

“Ah, bugger, ok!” He took Sherlock’s phone and read the last few messages. “Sherlock, Molly wants to sext with you.”

“What?” Sherlock furrowed his brow at the army doctor, perplexed.

“Sext. She wants you to text her saying all the naughty things you want to do to her.”

“What for?”

“Well, as a happily married man, I don’t want to think of Molly like this, but I’m going to hazard a guess that she’s bored at work, wants to get off, and wants your help with that.” John blushed.

“How can I put into words what I would do if I’m not there? I don’t think about pleasing Molly, I just do it! When I’m with her, it just happens. I don’t plan it or think about it. It’s just instinct.”

“Lucky you, but we don’t all have it so easy. Just start with a little foreplay and see if she asks for more.”

“Foreplay?”

“Yes, you git! Touching, kissing, licking, sucking. You must know what all that is, or you wouldn’t have had a real girlfriend all this time!”

“Very well, then! You don’t have to make me seem like an idiot just because you have knowledge that I don’t!”

“Said the pot to the kettle!” John stated, loudly and pointedly. “You’ve been making me feel that way since the day we met! Take a little back, will ya?”

Sherlock pursed his lips and looked out the window. “Fine.” His eyes did not meet John’s. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Well, as I’ve never tried to please Molly, I can’t say for certain, but any girl I’ve ever been with has always enjoyed a light touch on the shoulder, arm, back or leg. You’ve gone down on her before, you must have been observant enough to be able to deduce what she likes.”

“Hmm, maybe…” he sent his first sext. He knew her legs were one of her more sensitive spots when she was aroused.

SH: Well, if we were sitting next to each other, I would start by placing my hand on your inner thigh and I’d run it higher up your leg, as far as possible.  
MH: Oh, baby! I can almost feel it there! Then what would you do?

“Damn! She wants more! What do I do, John?”

“Give it to her!” John said with a smirk.

“John, be serious! What next?”

“Sherlock, I’m not going to sit here and tell you what to text to your girlfriend so she can wank in the supply closet of Bart’s lab or morgue! Pretend you’re there with her, and go from there!”

“John, I’m not asking you to be my ghost sexter, just give me something!”

“Sherlock, Molly wants you to tell her what you’d like to be dong to her right now, and she wants specifics. Be explicit, Sherlock. Be a little dirty. But above all, be you, because that’s what she really wants!”

Ok, Sherlock. New territory for you. Just tell her what you want to do to her. Pretend you’re there!

SH: Then, I’d find your arousal-drenched flesh!  
MH: And what would you do when you found it?  
SH: I’d finger you so hard you’d see stars and run my thumb over you so precisely you’d forget your name!  
MH: MMM, Yeah!  
SH: But you’d never forget mine, because after I made you come with my hand, I’d fuck you like never before.  
MH: Oh, yeah? Care to elaborate, Mr. Holmes?  
SH: I would push you up against the counter and thrust myself into you from behind. As I pounded into you, I would reach around and tease you with my fingers until you screamed my name.  
MH: That sounds brilliant!  
SH: And then, as your body shook around me, I’d fill you with my come as I ran my fingernails down your back.  
MH: Oh god, I’m almost coming just thinking about it!  
SH: Or maybe I’ll use my mouth! Would you like that?  
MH: God, yes! Tell me more!  
SH: I’d sit you down on the edge of your desk chair and hike that cute little skirt up. I’d spread your legs slowly and lower my mouth onto that wet little flower of yours.  
MH: Go on!  
SH: I’d lick it like it was a melting ice cream cone. I’d go over and around your clit, sucking and flicking it. Then you’d feel my tongue inside you.  
MH: God, I want that!  
SH: Then I’d slide two fingers into your wet heat.  
MH: Keep going, Sherlock.  
SH: But I wouldn’t stop using my tongue. No, darling. I’d keep licking and sucking you while caressing your innermost pleasure triggers with my obscenely long fingers.  
MH: Sherlock, I’m about to come. Please don’t stop.  
SH: After you’d soaked my fingers with your come, I would lick every drop of it I could from my fingers and your body, making sure you were watching me as I did. Then I’d thrust my hard body in and out of you while teasing your pert little nipples with my fingers and tongue.  
MH: God yes!  
SH: You’d scream my name as you came, but I’d swallow the cry with my mouth, kissing you as I spilled myself into you. 

As his phone vibrated on the desk, he picked it up, read the message and smiled.

MH: Fuck! Sherlock! I had to go into the bathroom on those last few! That’s the first time I’ve ever made myself come at work! I feel so dirty! ;)

“John, if you will excuse me, I have an urgent matter to attend.” He practically bolted for his bedroom, furiously typing out a reply.

SH: You are! You’re my dirty girl! And when I see you, I’m going to give you a spanking!  
MH: Oh, do you promise, detective?

He slammed his bedroom door, not caring that John Watson knew what he was about to do.

SH: You can count on it, Miss Hooper! Now, tell me what you got up to in the loo just now! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Sherlock's turn to receive some naughty texts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few requests to continue with Molly getting Sherlock off! Hope it lives up to everyone's expectations! It was really...interesting...to write his...activities! ;)

He couldn’t believe he’d just asked that of his girlfriend. He couldn’t believe the reason he asked. Was he going to make himself climax by reading her explicit missives? Apparently!

MH: Well, without underwear, I had easy access to my body. All I had to do was hike up my little skirt and reach between my legs and start rubbing.  
SH: I’m listening. How did it feel?  
MH: Really good, Sherlock, but not as good as your tongue feels! I pretended my fingers were your tongue rapidly kneading and flicking my tender, moist, and overheated flesh. That made it feel a lot better, especially combined with those texts you sent! I almost didn’t need my fingers. I just imagined your sexy voice saying the words out loud, and coming couldn’t have been easier.  
SH: How wet were you?  
MH: I had to clean up a bit after with a couple of paper towels. My fingers slid in and out really easily. Too easily. I needed YOU inside me. But we must make do with what we have, and my fingers reached all necessary places well enough.  
SH: I wish they could have been my fingers inside! I wish I could feel you right know!

He retrieved his lube from his night stand and put a generous amount in one hand, then with the other, he read his new text from her.

MH: Me too, love. Soon. For now, listen to this. Thinking about you tasting me sent me over the edge, and I’ve never been so glad to have a single occupancy toilet near my office. My body convulsed violently around the epicenter of my orgasm. I moaned your name as I came, a bit louder than I maybe should have. When I got the one that included the climax, the thought of kissing my flavor off your perfect lips made me hungry, so I tasted it from my fingers. You would have loved it. Savory with a hint of sweet, just like you like it!  
SH: Oh Molly!  
MH: Sherlock, if you had been here, I would have done anything you wanted. What would you have asked for?  
SH: Your mouth. Please.  
MH: My mouth, of course. I would have wrapped my lips around your length, and started working my way from tip down.  
SH: Details, please!

He slicked himself with his lubricated hand, stroking gently.

MH: Pretend I’m doing it to you now, Sherlock. I’m swirling you in the shallows of my mouth. I’m kissing up and down the entire surface of your shaft. My open mouth is leaving traces of saliva that catch the cool conditioned air.

That was genius. Molly had a way with words! The thought of her saliva cooling on his skin was intoxicating.

SH: God that’s fantastic! Please don’t stop!  
MH: I won’t stop! Not until I’m sure you’ve come. I shield you from my teeth with my lips and bury your rock hard body in my mouth all the way to my throat. I can hear you groan as you hit my uvula. I’m swallowing the urge to gag and you can feel that too. You can feel the muscles in my throat against your tender skin! Can’t you?  
SH: I can! Oh God, I can! Oh Molly!  
MH: You’re so far in you can also feel my tongue flicking your jewels as my fingernails scrape at the skin of your perfect arse, stretched over muscles clenched in pleasure. You’re close.

Her naughty words were so effective that he began to fuck his hand, twisting his wrist to provide a little different sensation.

SH: Yes! Please finish me!  
MH: I back you out a bit and grasp you with a lube-coated palm. My mouth and hand work in tandem, sucking, twisting and using the exact pressure you need for release. I use my free hand to massage and gently tug and squeeze your gems, careful not to neglect them. I moan at the mixed flavors of you and the lube, and the minute vibration sends you over the edge. As your release occurs, I take all of you back into my mouth and let you come right down my throat.  


He relished in the mental image this texted evoked. Her sweet, innocent face on his cock performing one of the least innocent things he could think of was such a turn-on. A few more tugs and Sherlock shuddered as he spilled himself onto his abdomen, his girlfriend’s name a whisper on his lips. He picked up his phone from the floor-he had knocked it off the bed when he climaxed-and texted Molly.  


SH: You have a very naughty way with words, Miss Hooper!  
MH: Yes?  
SH: One of your many excellent qualities!  
MH: Oh, I did well?  
SH: See for yourself!

And Sherlock did something he never thought he’d do! He took a picture of his abdomen full of whiteish fluid and his spent member and sent it to the pathologist.

MH: Delicious! Don’t you dare clean that off!

Sherlock was typing the reply “Why?” and was about to send it when his bedroom door swung open and closed rapidly, startling him.

“What the—

“I wasn’t needed at Bart’s, so I decided to hop in a cab and join in the fun here!”

She really looked ravishing in her flouncy little skirt, paired with a well-fitting sleeveless top and a cardigan that she removed as she stalked towards him like a lioness might a wildebeest.

“This won’t do! Must clean this up!”

She began the process right away. He was still so blissed out from his orgasm, he almost didn’t register what was happening. 

“I think I like these lulls in work!” he sighed, contently.

“I know I do!” Molly replied, with an impish grin from his lower abdomen.

He was going to enjoy this new-found activity!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party at the Watson's is not Sherlock's idea of a perfect evening, especially not with Molly across town, and soon to be taking her customary post-work shower. Good thing technology has made a way for him to experience both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different format this chapter with a bit more one-on-one talk. My dear beta approved of this, and I hope you do, as well! Feel free to leave comments, including suggestions, in the comments section (I know! Comments in the comments section! Of all places!) I love writing this series and am eager for more fuel for this particular fire!

He didn’t want to be at the dreadful, boring dinner party. Well, not really party, but John and Mary had invited him to dinner, and had actually insisted he attend. Molly had to work rather late that evening and was unable to accompany him. It was a shame. Misery loves company. He’d always thought the words “Misery IS company” would be more accurate. But being with Molly, his girlfriend, for lack of a less soppy word, was not miserable. It was actually lovelier than he could have previously imagined. She smelled of fresh flowers, and vanilla, and clean laundry at all times, she was an easy person to share space with, and her lips were as soft as petals. He missed them. He missed her lips on his lips, and at his ears, and on his neck, and his nipples and on his…he’d have to text her.  
SH: Bored!  
MH: Flattered! ;P  
SH: Are you home from work yet?  
MH: I am.  
SH: What are you wearing right now?  
MH: Well, I got home from work about an hour ago and took a shamefully long shower. I just got out, so I'm wearing a towel! What about you, sexy?  
Oh, she was going to play along! This would take the tedium out of the evening!  
SH: For now, that purple shirt you love so much. Until I get done with this dreadful dinner at Mary and John's flat. Sorry you couldn't be here. You would have made the ordeal bearable! Or at least less horrible!  
MH: Well at least I can be there in spirit! Or at least on your phone! *photo*  
Yes, not boring at all! She was draped across her bed, towel covering most of her body, but proving without doubt that the towel was her only raiment. He felt his trousers tighten.  
SH: This is the opposite of help! If you were here, I could pull you into another room for a quick shag! Can't do that now, can I? You're not here!  
MH: Oh we'd have a quickie, would we?  
SH: Yup! But before that, I'd make sure you were ready to go. We'd sit by each other at dinner, of course. I'd rest my hand in your lap. I'd inch your skirt up with my fingers, walking the fabric up the skin of your thigh.   
MH: Oh, I like this!  
SH: Then I'd draw little shapes and spell naughty words on your inner thigh with my finger. I'd move higher and higher until stopped by your bare, hot, and moist flesh.   
MH: No knickers to a dinner party! I'm a naughty girl!  
SH: Yes! And all mine! Then just to frustrate you, I'd move back down to your knees, backing up again slowly and torturously. Eventually, I'd find your apex again and palm it firmly but gently, careful not to part your folds and touch your tender nerves there.   
MH: And what if I were to combust at the table? What would we tell our hosts?  
SH: No need. When you were good and ready, you would excuse yourself to the bathroom, and send me a text that I will say is from LeStrade about a case and that I need to call him and speak with him privately.   
MH: I would say "the game is so fucking on, Sherlock Holmes!"  
SH: That's perfect. I'd find you in the bathroom, flushed with arousal and waste no time pushing you against the wall, as discreetly as I could manage, and pressing myself into you firmly.   
MH: Oh yes, that's brilliant, Sherlock. I want you inside of me!  
SH: You'd get a little loud, so I'd have to put my hand over your mouth to stifle your cries of pleasure. It's disappointing, because you know I like for you to be loud.  
MH: Sherlock, yes! I'm so close!  
SH: I know you are, darling, which is why with my other hand, I'd lick my thumb and rub it over your throbbing, swollen clit as I thrust into you hard and fast.   
MH: God yes, Sherlock! I'm coming!  
SH: Oh, yes you are! It's with a moan and a whimper. You melt around me, collapsing onto my chest, breathless and spent.   
MH: I'd have to be quiet if I was there, but I screamed your name here while I pleasured myself naked in my bed! Listen to this on a low volume or with earphones! Alone! ;) *attached audio clip*  
She was taking her game to a new level! How would he keep his calm when he heard her scream his name? Especially knowing the reason for the cry!  
SH: Oh I will! Very soon! Maybe after you fulfill your part of this round! What would you do to me to rev me up, love?  
MH: Oh that's easy! I'd rest my arm on your shoulder and run my fingers through your thick dark hair. I'd play with the short ones at the base of your skull and twirl the tendrils near the crown around my index finger. I know how mad getting your hair played at gets you!  
SH: That would definitely work!  
MH: I'd caress your earlobes with my fingers, massaging them, and teasing the tender skin behind your ears. Now if I had MY way, I'd hook my leg over yours and you'd finger bang me right there at the dining room table, trying to get me to come before Mary and John got back from the kitchen with more wine and salad!   
SH: I'd love to try that!  
MH: Me too! But this round is about getting YOU off, Mr. Holmes! So here's what I'd do. I'd knead your bulge through the fabric of your perfectly tailored trousers, now tight from increased blood flow, rubbing and squeezing pleasant friction where you want it so badly. Then every time your heart rate and breathing quickened too much, I'd bring you back down by massaging your thighs.  
SH: Oh Molly! You're a sex goddess!  
MH: I'd repeat the process as many times as I felt humane, then I'd scrape my fingernails up your thighs, mimicking what I want to be doing to your lean, muscular back, daring you to come in front of your best friend and his bride!  
SH: I would, too! I would sit through dinner, with come in my pants thinking of your miraculous hands on my cock. 

Had he just texted that word? He didn’t make a habit of saying filthy words. In his opinion, there were better, more accurate, and intelligent words than these, and he preferred them. But this was the only one that was descriptive without being clinical…  
MH: Mmm, I can't wait to hear you talk to me like that later! I want to hear all kinds of filthy words from those perfect lips and that quick tongue! But right now, excuse yourself to the loo, because you're gonna want to be alone for what's coming up!  
Apparently, Molly wasn’t opposed to the word! She wanted me to use more filth. Well then, she would fucking get it!   
“Excuse me, I must take a call from my brother. Nothing serious.”  
“About a case?” John’s face lit up like a Guy Fawke’s Day bonfire at the idea.  
“No, just about my parent’s next visit to town.” He lied, quickly. “He will insist that it’s my turn to escort them to the theatre, but the quid pro quo I would require for doing that may not be worth it, or even possible, even for my big brother.”   
“Be back soon, Sherlock! I’ve made a lovely pudding! The main ingredient is your favourite! Chocolate ganache!” Mary said, tauntingly.  
“Not to worry, Mary! I’ll hasten through as I always do with calls to Mycroft!” he grinned, she returned it.   
He turned and strode down the hall towards the bathroom across from one of the spare bedrooms. He flicked on the light, shut the door, and sat on the toilet, trousers and pants around his ankles. He would definitely need those out of the way.  
SH: Ok, I'm alone. Make me come, Molly Hooper!  
MH: I asked you to come with me to the bathroom to help me with a tag on my blouse, but there is no tag, I just want you in my mouth.   
SH: God, yes! Go on!  
MH: I furiously undo your belt and trousers as you invade my mouth, seeming as though you want to devour me! I drop to my knees and yank your trousers down almost to your knees and begin teasing your erection with my lips and tongue.   
SH: Oh yes!  
MH: Your balls keep my focus for a time as I work my mouth over them. I continue to work them with my hand as my mouth becomes otherwise occupied. I tell you to do something you don't want to ask for, but that I know we both want. I say "fuck my mouth!" And you do! You're thrusting in and out. With every outward motion, I swirl my tongue around you, and I moan, almost growl with every inward motion.   
He heard the words in her voice in his head, and decided that those words COULD be arousing. He attempted to mimic the movements she was describing, but his hand simply wasn’t the same. He’d just have to do his best.  
SH: Yes! Yes, Molly!   
MH: As you move in and out of me, I hike my skirt, find my wet hot flesh and start to work my fingers in and around it. As I do, my eyes catch yours, and we're suddenly making love, not only with our bodies, but with our eyes, and in turn our souls.   
SH: Oh, God!   
MH: The intimate gaze is what ultimately makes you come, hot and fast down my willing throat. I take every drop with the fervor of the starved and lick my lips as you pull out.   
He came with a grunt, and spilled himself into the toilet with some chagrin. He preferred to do this into or on Molly.  
SH: That was the most glorious orgasm I've ever had without you physically in the room! I saw stars! But I'm concerned for you in the story! You haven't come yet! How would you have that happen?   
MH: Oh don't worry! There's a bit more! This may be a good time to play that audio clip I sent you! You drop gracefully and kiss me gently, with all the love and tenderness you can muster and all the passion that tenderness will allow. You grab a guest towel, fold it to fourths and lay me down placing it between my head and the cold, hard linoleum. You open my legs and finish the work my fingers had started, circling, sucking, flicking, and invading, bringing me to the brink. You enter me dually--with your tongue in my mouth, and another appendage much lower. You do not slow or relent in your assault at either end and my cries of ecstasy reverberate into your open mouth.   
He had played her audio clip several times as he read this last text. It was only few minutes, but he could hear everything he loved about making love to Molly. The wet sound of her hands between her legs, the little whimpers she made when he started to hit his stride, the moans she released when he quickened the pace, and eventually, the groans, pleas, and screams of elation as he brought her to completion. His favorite “line” in the clip was “Yes, fuck me hard, Sherlock!” followed by a moan and then suddenly “Unff, SHERLOCK!!!” which signaled her completion. He was coming again. Hard. He couldn’t believe it!  
SH: How do you do this!? I should not have been able to do that again so quickly after that first one!  
MH: Well, save something for later! I got something pretty in the post today that I can't wait for you to rip off me! ;) *attached image*  
He could tell from the photo that it was mostly lace, all black, and completely sexy. He knew all he had to do was to see Molly in the garment that was currently laid out on her bedspread and he would be more than ready for another round!  
SH: All I’ll have to do is glimpse you in that and I’ll be as ready to go as I’ve ever been!  
MH: Maybe you should skip desert, and have me instead! ;) *attached image*  
He nearly dropped his phone in the toilet! That would have been unfortunate! She had donned the garment, and he discovered that his earlier deduction was correct. He felt his trousers tighten to the point of discomfort at the sight of Molly barely covered by the black lace teddy and a garter belt that held up a pair of off-black, sheer knee-high stockings. He did not see any knickers.  
SH: You’ve convinced me. Be there immediately.   
Sherlock bolted from the bathroom, and rushed to the kitchen.  
“Apologies, I actually am needed. My brother apparently requires my presence for this particular chore…he will regret it the next time I ask something of him.”  
“OH, but Sherlock! The pudding!”  
“I do apologize, Mary, but…actually, maybe I could take some home?”  
“Of course! I actually made an spare serving in case Molly could join us! I’ll send you extra!” Mary scampered off to the kitchen to prepare his doggie bag. This was working out quite well!  
Sherlock looked down at his phone so as not to meet his best friend’s eye, and texted Molly.  
SH: Slightly delayed, but bringing some of Mary’s ganache-filled or ganache-covered desert! Should be worth the wait!  
“So, Mycroft, then?”  
“Mmm.” Sherlock replied.  
“Ya know, I’m not stupid.”  
“John, of all the things I do know, that is not one of them.”  
“I know you’re going to go see Molly!”  
“How on Earth did you arrive at that conclusion?” Sherlock exclaimed, mock pain on his face.  
“You’ve been glued to your phone all night. Every time you look at it, your face goes red, and the boner you went to the bathroom with is still quite intact. You’re sexting Molly and she’s home, and wants you there. There’s no shame in that! Your girlfriend wants to have sex with you! You should be proud! Not trying to hide it!”  
Mary walked in the door with a brown paper sack.  
“What are we hiding?” Mary said, tensely! What indeed, thought Sherlock.  
“Apparently John thinks that my leaving early is actually because of Molly.”  
“Well, yes, isn’t it? I mean, even John knew, Sherlock? It’s pretty obvious.”  
John was incredulous at the insult. Sherlock stood dumbstruck, hand outstretched for his share of the pudding. His phone buzzing snapped him out of his reverie.  
MH: Lovely! I’ve always wanted to lick desert off of your body! I hope she’s sending lots!  
Sherlock sighed, beaten, and conceded. “Yes, fine. My girlfriend, Molly, wants to shag me after a long day of work. She also wants me to bring enough of this” he held up the bag “to apply to my body so she can lick it off. Are you satisfied?”  
“Yes! Great! I think there’s enough in here to put on both of you! That’s about how much John and I used the last time I made it.”  
John protested by uttering incoherent babble and gesturing for her to be quiet.  
“You’re a bit bigger than John, but Molly’s a bit smaller than I am, so it should even out! Now go on, before you hurt someone with that!”  
She gestured to the straining fabric at his pelvis.  
He opened his mouth as if to reply, but closed it after a moment, inclined his head a bit, and turned on his heel, marching toward his coat and scarf. He donned them hastily and quickly pulled the door behind him.  
SH: Apparently they’re excited we’re doing this. Yes, they know why I really left.  
He hailed a cab, got in, and told the driver Molly’s address, offering a generous tip for an expedited arrival.  
MH: Oh they know what I’m going to do to you?  
SH: Yes, does that make you uncomfortable?  
MH: Absolutely not! It makes me hot! Almost like doing it in public!  
Sherlock would never cease to be amazed and surprised by the pathologist. He was certainly never bored!


End file.
